Headmaster Bellatrix Black
by blueforu
Summary: The dark has won and Bellatrix Black is the headmaster to a school of purebloods and a few half-bloods. Hermione Granger is a pureblood with a crush...
1. Chapter 1

**Just so no one get confused Bellatrix and Draco are cousins and this is set after The Dark lord has won. Hermione is a pureblood student and Bellatrix is the headmaster. I hope you like…**

Xxx

History is a subject that our headmaster teaches and truth be told it's the only class I pay attention to. Today Professor Black is telling us how The Dark lord won, its one of the best stories ever told even if its been repeated thousand times.

"It was just Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood…" her face showed disgust as she stands in front of my sixth year class, my heart fluttered.

"A half-blood and two blood traitor...We all know that blood traitors are just as bad as mudblood in your history book that I wrote." She paused and her eye look over all of us, oh how I wish your eyes would land on me and stay there. "Anyone who goes against The Dark lord desirers to die" your face shows a smile and few kids in the class laugh. We all know that mudbloods are dirt that they are below house elves and any half-blood who isn't used to make pureblood children live in the shadows and don't speak to us with perfect blood.

"I remember the battle like it was yesterday, Potter and that Weasley were hot-headed and just ran into battle."

"The filthy order members were no match to The Dark lord's power, it was sad to see so many purebloods die but they were traitors." Several of my class mates were saying every word with her. They stopped when she looked at them, I knew better then to speak in her class it always caused her to grow angry and I did not need a crucio hitting me.

"Most fled after the Potter boy was killed but some were dim-witted and stood there grounds… The Weasley were the ones I remember the most, The Dark lord gave them all a choice to join him or die." She seemed almost sad when she talked about this moment which wouldn't make scenes because traitors dig their own graves.

"They all die beside Molly Weasley; she was saved from the killing curse by Luna Lovegood." She didn't speak for the next few minutes till the bell rang, we all waited till she told us we could leave.

"Class is over next class you will learn why The Dark lord is now known as the Overlord."

Everyone is leaving the class besides me; I need to get the nerve to talk to Bellatrix Black.

Next year will be my last and I can't live knowing that I never even tried to woo Bellatrix Black the Overlords right hand women.

"Professor?" I say as I slowly walk towards her desk.

I'm unsure if Bellatrix even heard me seeing as she sitting at her desk with her head in your hands.

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books about the war." I'm now a few steps away from Bellatrix's desk and I will not allow myself to go any closer, my throat feels dry.

Seeing Bellatrix's face I know I should leave but I can't feel my legs.

"Hermione Granger, how's your family?"

My father had gone to school with Bellatrix and maybe that's why I'm fixated by her. My father had always wanted to marry Bellatrix but she was out of his league, still is.

My mother spurs hates about Bellatrix because of my father devotion to her and always the fact he can't touch her without talking about you.

I force a smile "Wonderful" you're narrowing your eyes on me and I'm afraid that you might be reading my thoughts but do I really care if you are?

You turn your head to me and hand me a book that was in your desk drawer. "I expect it to look they same when your return it." You get up from behind your desk and hand it to me, I can't form words so instead I nod my head walk out class so I can get lunch.

Soon Bellatrix Black I will claim you for my own or die trying…..

Xxx

**What do you think? I'm not sure if the idea is good enough but maybe it is... Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

I inhale deeply as I race across the hall. Its past curfew and my best friend Dustin Longbottom and I were trying to get to our potion class to set up a trap of some forms.

Dustin and I made a pack back when we were younger that we always help each other and it so happens we both yearn for different teachers.

Professor Draco Malfoy teaches potions and is also know to have a sweet tooth. The only problem is he won't take gifts from students so Dustin being and acting more like girl then me, wrote a card.

Instead of using his name he used _– Longing_.

I tried to tell him that longing had double meaning but he stated that "Draco my soul mate he'll understand."

That why I'm sliding against walls trying to hide from none other then Bellatrix Black as she makes her rounds.

Some have made jokes that it like a prison but I think it might be heaven if only rounds meant snogging in the broom closet.

The rain outside is helping covering up Dustin who keeps tripping on his robe. Why couldn't I be best friends with someone else? I bet a mudblood would be better at sneaking then him.

We have to pass one more hall and then I can go back to my warm bed.

I point to across the hallway signaling for Dustin to go but instead he looked confused.

The need to hit Dustin was tempting but instead I toke the bloody chocolates and love note rushing across the hall.

I look around and then back at Dustin; I sigh.

Almost done all I have to do is open the door and-

"What are you doing outside of your rooms?!" Bellatrix Black voice booms making me freeze, I didn't see her before.

She must have made herself invisible.

Why can't they teach us that? Oh I know why so we don't sneak off like that half-blood did the first year our Overlord took over.

"I..It wa..was all Hermione idea!" Dustin screams as he runs away back to where my warm bed is.

Damn it Dustin you're just like your father that bloody traitor!

I hear a laugh pulling me from my thoughts.

"What's that in your hand Miss Granger?" Is she flirting with me or mocking me? I have no experience when it comes to talking to women.

"Nothing" I say realizing I was holding Dustin's stupid card and sweets still.

She leans in causing my grip to loosen as she takes it from my hands.

"_Dear perfect, I hope you find this and enjoy the chocolates._" She huffs as she tosses the box contains the candy over her shoulder. "_I love being in your class and wish you would notice me, everyday without your smile kills me._" She says that part clinging to my arm causing me to blush! It not even my letter! "_One day I hope to have you as mine sincerely, longing._"

Your laugh causes me to blush harder as I stare at the floor; I'm going to kill Dustin.

"I think you might be even more awful then your father when it comes to writing." That cause me to look up, I didn't know weather to cry from being embarrassed or to scream at her for even daring to speak of _my_ family.

"Now get out my sight before I hex you" She says as I turn around.

"Okay" I say, I can't even hold my head up high like my mother taught me. It might not have been my letter but she still hurt my feelings

"Granger" I turn around I never heard her speak in that manner to a student before.

"What kind of sweet are those?"

"Different types of chocolates, one with nut and one with fudge" I'm not sure why she asking me maybe to hurt my feelings more.

She nods her head as she looks at the box on the floor then back at me. I'm to far away for me to touch her but close enough to see her perfect face.

"Good girl" she spoke to me like a dog. "Aw no smile, I guess you're better then that father of yours." She sound impress like she does when she and the other death eater come over and brag about their past killings.

I turn around a smile threatening to be set free. "I also want 6,000 words about the history of our Overlord….Oh and detention for you and that boy with Professor Malfoy for a week." I grunt but my smile won't go away as I walk to the dorms.

Xxx

The fire still on as I sit down on the couch next to Dustin.

"I'm so sorry Mione... I didn't mean to…. What why are you smile?"

"You owe me and our plan is back on schedule" maybe Dustin being a coward could finally pay off.

Xxx

**Sorry it been so long and the chapter so short! It's a bit rushed and I don't like, I'm deeply sorry please review**


	3. Chapter 3

I feel the heat of the fire as I lay on the couch thinking.

My mother has always told me a lady shouldn't speak her thoughts and a lady must always listen and not act.

I feel torn in life especially when I think of Bellatrix Black.

No one finds it right let it be my father who believes Bellatrix is his soul mate or my mother who wants me to settle down with a rich bloodline and produce an heir as soon as possible. All I want is Bellatrix Black.

Dustin understands to a degree but at the same time I feel as if what I feel for Ms. Black is stronger then what he feels for Draco especially when he willing to date others to past the time. I could never do that even if I tried.

I sit up as I watch the logs burn, I feel so tattered. I woke up from another nightmare and knew I could get in major trouble if I snuck up to Dustin room for him to help me go back to sleep.

I've always had dark dreams; I feel a horrible pain rush to my forehead and see things I've never seen before.

I see death by the millions and a hate that I'm a part of. I even hear a voice that whisper of how I can never be anything of great need.

When ever I wake from my dark dreams I see Hogwarts burnt to the ground as my eye readjust, from my panic I see that I'm always safe and that everything is fine.

When I first had a nightmare I ran to my parents and told them.

They made me go into details as I retold it; they went pale and shooed me away as my mother contacted other Death Eaters behind my father back.

I couldn't make out what they said so remember trying to sneak into the library to listen but ended up just being yelled at by my mother to go back to my room.

I learned fast not to share my dreams and kept them buried deep inside.

Dustin knows of them and he helps me fall asleep his face calms me and reminds me of someone I do not know.

Maybe that's why I copied my father with his crush my dreams that don't involve darkness have always involved Bellatrix and a blond hair gal whose laugh makes me feel still.

I feel ripped in half especially when she laughs.

I can't wait for the sun to rise so I can stop my thoughts.

Xxx

"Another bad dream Mione?" Dustin asked as he forced half my body to fall.

I had just fallen asleep to be awoken in a very rude manner, but then again I didn't expect much from a boy whose father was used for mating.

"No, I had a dream that I was killing you" I spoke as I stretched sitting on the ground finding it to be more comfortable then the sofa. "Like for me to make it come true?"

"Oh come on Hermione I wrote both of our paper." Dustin ear where to big for his body and from this angle I couldn't help but find myself feeling sorry for Draco if Dustin actually got him.

"Yes and knowing you I'll have to check them both." He sighs as he hands me both papers.

I checked both papers not seeing any mistakes feeling quite pleased till I reach the last sentence of my paper.

_Even though our Overlord is amazing he can not compare to you._

"Are you mad!" I yell causing a few heads to turn. I feel my cheeks get heated as I violently grab Dustin by the ear causing him to yelp.

"What are you thinking? You're just lucky I saw this before you turned it in." I stated in frenzy as I release Dustin ear because of the other slytherin stares.

"Well about that Mione" he released a nervous laugh "I might have made copies and sent them by owl."

I stood up a tad bit to fast as Dustin cousin who a fourth year whispered towards Dustin "Run."

"Why is it always me?" he whispered back standing from the sofa.

"Because you're the only idiot who would be best friends with Hermione Granger" Dustin cousin Malcolm Baddock said teasingly as he pushed Dustin into my arms.

"Have fun Granger just don't kill him I need his brain for potion class." Malcolm Baddock said as he and the others went to go have breakfast.

"I'm died aren't I?" Dustin said as he looked me in the eyes.

I believe my smile spoke a thousand bone crushing promises as I heard Dustin gulp.

Xxx

** Sorry it been so long and that this isn't well written please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you held him under a crucio for two minutes!" Malcolm Baddock said with a laugh as Dustin walked in front of us.

"I can't believe he wet his pants" I said back making a few of Malcolm friend's laugh, Victor being the most annoying.

"Hey I did not wet myself!" Dustin huffed as he tried to walk faster up the moving stairs.

"Oh come on Dustin you know we're kidding" I said causing Dustin to look at me a bit too smug "well besides the wetting yourself part." I added hoping to make his face drop; it didn't.

I feel like he was about to remark with something dimwitted but instead he ran up the stairs causing us to catch up with him in the hallway.

If I wasn't so distracted by Malcolm I would have notice which way we were going before it was too late.

_History Class_

Everyone still laughing about how Dustin such a coward that he had to run to class but to me this was pay back.

I had told Dustin I was going to skip class because of his stupid paper but he wouldn't shut up about Bellatrix and me sitting in a tree so I took my revenge a bit to far with a crucio him and stopped after he finally (in-between stopping and going) said sorry.

My father always taught me not to be weak and to go in for the kill; I felt horrible as I released Dustin from the crucios but it would have looked bad for my family if I did apologize; Granger do not allow other to make us feel bad. Only my mother can do that and I wouldn't have acted that way towards her _ever._

"Mione come on you know what happens if we're late" Malcolm voice rang making me realize I was still standing in front of the door as the halls decreased with students.

"Yeah Mione aren't you coming in?" Dustin voice said mocking the situation.

I felt like ringing his neck out but I would hate for Bellatrix to see me act not like a lady should especially after she graded that ridiculous paper.

Bellatrix Black is either the first one here or the last. Today she is taking her time which worries me because I know that means she grading my papers before class.

I try to think but my mind is coming up with no way to escape without being caught.

I remember Malcolm and a group of slytherin tried to skip only to release high pitch screams as Bellatrix made herself visible to the group.

From that moment on no pureblood would dare to be late/ditch any of her classes.

"Hermione come on we know you love this class" Victor spoke getting a few laughs.

Why would they laugh at me not unless Dustin told them of my crush; would he do that to me?

I didn't get the chance to respond as I walked away causing Victor to mock me more. I felt detach as I picked up my speed seeing as no one else was in the corridor.

All I wanted to do was lay in my bed till the day I died but the sound of boots clicking made me change locations.

The girl bathroom would be a good place to hide for at least for while until Bellatrix passes by.

I rush to the door causing myself to trip on my robe making the sound of clicking move faster.

Opening the door and shutting fast behind me; I tried to keep my breathing even. I leaned against the door hoping that she wouldn't look here.

The sound of clicking was louder then my breathing which was still to loud for my liking.

"Please no" I whispered over and over again like I had done when the sorting hat had asked if I wanted to put me in Ravenclaw.

The sound of clicking seemed to pass the door as I exhale all of my worry away.

"That was a close one" pushing myself off the door I try to make myself grab the door knob. I know the coast sounds clear yet I have a dreadful fear that it might not be.

I backed away from the door as I go to a bathroom stall locking the door quietly as I tried to come up with an idea.

I hear a giggle and inwardly groan; _I just had to be in this bathroom._

Moaning Myrtle a girl who hates the overlord with such a passion that it shocks me that Bellatrix allows her to stay and haunt almost all the girl bathrooms giggle were ringing through the room.

I almost had a heart attack from the way Myrtle splashed out of the toilet.

"What are you doing in my stall?" Moaning Myrtle asked with her very whining voice.

"Please Myrtle just be quiet" I whisper hoping she'll follow my lead.

"Why should I, it not like you've ever been nice to me" she drags out the word me with her droning response.

I pinch the bridge of my nose "Myrtle" I say gritting my teeth "Please."

The sound of the bathroom door being thrown open makes me gulp, I hear Bellatrix's boots clicking.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Bellatrix Black voice sang out a bit too gleeful.

I look at Myrtle as a very awkward plan came to mind. I pulled my rode off trying not to make to much sounds as Bellatrix went to a stall and blasted the door open.

"Oh, you're hiding from Bellatrix?" Myrtle whispered finally getting the gravity of my issue

"Well if she kills you, you're not welcome to share my toilet and what do you think your doing?" She spoke a bit rushed as Bellatrix came closer to my hide out.

I didn't respond as I took the ink that I kept in my inner pocket of my robe and rubbed it all over my shirt before yanking it off.

Bellatrix knocked on the door to my stall "This is the only one that closed I wonder who could be inside."

I had to find my voice or else she blow the door off it hinges. "I had an accident and I thought I could handle it Headmaster Black."

Myrtle giggled causing me to realizing that my bra wasn't really leaving much to the imagination.

"Oh really?" Bellatrix irritated voice said through the door as I take my robe flinging it at Myrtle causing it land in the toilet.

"That isn't very nice!" Myrtle annoying voice says to my actions.

"Open this door at once"

"Get the fuck away you pervert" I said directed at Myrtle but got a growl out of Bellatrix who had spoken the same time I had.

"Looks like your dead meat" Moaning Myrtle said as she floated towards her escape also known as the toilet "It's a shame… I did like your father and your loony mother very much."

Myrtle lets out a piercing shriek as Bellatrix broke the door causing me to fall face first as Moaning Myrtle dived into one of the toilets, disappearing with a splash.

I twisted my head to look behind me.

Bellatrix looks paler then I've ever seen her.

"So will this give me more or else house points?" I ask jokingly as I realize I should have just stayed in class instead over reacting.

"Get dressed and get back to my class." Her voice sound full of something I couldn't make out; it sounded like a low growl.

For the rest of class I had to sit in my shirt that was covered in ink as Dustin and the other laughed.

I should be mad which I am but not as much as I should be.

All I can think of is how Bellatrix reacted towards me without a shirt on.

Do I look ugly?

She looked almost in pain gazing at me and has hardly said a word towards me since I entered the class room.

I want to cry and make Bellatrix notice me!

Dear goodness, what's going on with me today?

Shaking my head I try to think of how that annoying Myrtle knows my parents?

So many thought that I have no answer to and Victor annoying laugh increasing in pitch isn't helping me.

"Mione remember we have detention" Dustin whispered "Plan to get with our soul mates still on track?"

All I could do was roll my eyes at the stupid name for our plan and nodded my head as Victor got crucio for laughing to loud.

I need to prove that I can be anything she needs; I _am_ a Granger after all we are better then everyone.

Xxx

**Sorry its not very long pleases review and tell me what you think. Also to imperfectionisunderrated hopefully everything will be explain better in the next chapters or so and thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait so you took your shirt off?" Dustin said as we sat in the potion class waiting for Professor Malfoy to show up.

"Well I panicked and thought if she thought I went to the girl's bathroom to clean my shirt then she would be lighter on her punishment." I state feeling quiet silly for how I allowed my emotions to control my actions.

"But why take your shirt off?" he asked trying very hard not to seem like he was enjoying himself.

"Look can we drop the topic I panicked and fucking Moaning Myrtle didn't help me think clearly." I said as I winced in pain just thinking about her voice.

"I don't know why you wanted that horrible Myrtle to see you half naked but I do understand why you wanted Bellatrix to" Dustin said making me blush a deep red; I had to look down to avoid more teasing.

"Yeah she is quiet horrible" Professor Draco voice said cutting all of our teasing short as he made himself know by shutting the door extra loud.

I look to Dustin who sitting right next to me on a stool he blushing from being caught.

"But I'm not sure if I would say Myrtle the horrible one." Professor Draco said as he stood in front of us both.

"Hey something wrong with your face Dustin?" Draco asked; I have a feeling our professor knew that would make him blush more.

"Yes everything fine" he said back getting shy with each word he spoke.

I could see how Dustin could find Draco Malfoy attractive with his short hair blonde hair even if he trying to grow a goatee.

Draco looked like someone who could be a bad boy with a heart of gold sadly he was nothing compared to Bellatrix Black.

I didn't even know I had sighed because of my thoughts of Bellatrix till Dustin elbowed me.

"Ouch what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm it didn't hurt but I didn't deserve him ruining my pleasant thoughts.

"Stop thinking of what's mine" he growled low enough for only me to hear.

"No worries I was thinking of a different model" I spoke as I glared Dustin down daring him to speak more of this subject so close to _his_ subject.

"You know Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom I find your chitchat entertaining but I think Bella would frown upon my detention if I didn't make you do something… Knowledgably" he states with a smile and a wink towards Dustin.

Pausing he went and grab two random books from his desk "read this."

As he gave me both the books I couldn't help but frown as Professor Malfoy sat behind his desk.

"Ugh" Dustin said as he showed me what professor Malfoy had picked out, Hogwarts: a History.

I almost wanted to laugh at how unfair it was that I grabbed the trashy magazine by Rita Skeeter who is horrible writer and liar.

"Why are you always so lucky" Dustin mumbled as he slouched flipping to a random page.

I don't find reading gossip about the Overlord and Bellatrix Black being an item lucky if anything I rather read Hogwarts history, again.

"Hey did you know that the stairs move" Dustin whisper jokingly.

"Oh really" I say trying not to draw Draco attention "Did you know not having a nose is a turn on for most women between sixteen to twenty?"

Dustin tries to hide his laugh with a cough "What does it say about the men?"

Looking down at the trashy magazine my smile disappears.

"Mione what wrong?" tilting the article that caught my eye so he can see the picture of 'traitors' being killed.

His face tightens as he looked "They deserve it" I nod my head even though I don't agree.

Xxx

Detention is over and I can hardly breathe after reading three pages of who was killed for being a traitor and _how_ the death eater killed them.

The only comfort I received was reading that Bellatrix Black hadn't been apart of it.

"Come on Hermione we better get going" Dustin said as gave a nervous look to Draco.

"Can I keep this?" I ask Mr. Malfoy as I ignoring Dustin.

"Mr. Longbottom it best if you get on your way" his polite smile winning Dustin in a moment.

"Um of course, I mean what ever you like me to do" Dustin says trying to come off as flirty but ends up sounding like a complete idiot.

Blushing realizing his smooth moves weren't working on Draco, Dustin left the room without even giving me a finally look.

"You friend very…Out there"

I don't feel like joking instead I look down to the article and asked again "Can I keep your magazine?"

"You shouldn't read too much of what happens it not good for the soul." Draco says as he sighs the sound of him digging around his desk makes the moment even more unbearable.

"Here it is" I look up as he stops moving until and set a bar of chocolate in front of me.

"Now this" He say making me focus on his face as he breaks a piece of chocolate and eat it "Is good for the soul."

I smile and as Draco grabs the magazine and leaves the other half of the chocolate bar in front of me.

Grasping the Chocolate bar I take a small bite till my smile increase in size.

"It really good" standing up I grab my book bag as I take another bite.

"Goodbye Miss. Granger" opening the door to potion class to leave I look back at Professor Malfoy.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me thank Headmaster Black for the box of chocolates."

Walking down the hall to catch up Dustin I couldn't help but shake my head.

Draco got Dustin chocolates even if he believes that it from Bellatrix.

Xxx

Laying on the couch in the Slytherin common room I ponder life as Dustin talks about how Draco was "so cute", I try to picture what life could be like.

I know I'm being a traitor thinking how life would different if the Overlord hadn't won but I can't help it.

At times I hate the Overlord especially after reading that article.

A seven year was killed claiming to be a bad seed because his parents were rebels of some form.

It makes my stomach feel tight as I take another small bite of the chocolates Draco gave me.

It isn't helping me anymore.

"Mione are you listen to me" Dustin whined "What the next move in our plan?"

I was so tried of Draco being the only thing he spoke about and I can't help the anger from seeping as I spoke.

"Dustin is that all you can think of, don't you at least care about the amount of people dying lately?"

"No" his honesty at times shocks me.

"What why not" I ask feeling like I was going mad.

"Because I'm not a traitor" he says grabbing the last of the chocolates bar I had planned on finishing on my _own_.

"But don't you find it strange the amount of people who are traitors?"

"No" Dustin say as he sallow the last of the bar "And neither should you, Blimey Hermione I know you the smartest witch of our age but you have to stop thinking."

The silence of our common room feels me with unpleasant feeling.

"I guess your right" I say sighing.

"Of course I'm right now let discuss the plan of how I'm going to become Mr. Malfoy before everyone shows up."

Forcing a smile I try to push away the feeling that someone was watching me

Xxx

**Hope you like if not tell me why! Review please :D**


End file.
